1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to industrial robots, and more particularly, to a multi-axis industrial robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
A commonly used multi-axis industrial robot includes a mounting base, a turning base rotating around an axis over the mounting base, and a plurality of links and joints. A stopper attached to the mounting base and the turning base mechanically limits the operating angle of the turning base when the rotation angle reaches a preset limit. Generally, the stopper includes a first fixed section attached to the mounting base, and a second fixed section attached to the turning base. When the turning base is rotated through a predetermined operating angle, the second fixed section collides with the first fixed section, thereby mechanically hindering the rotation of the turning base. However, the limit of the operating angle of the turning angle cannot be set to a value in the vicinity of or beyond 360°. As a matter of course, elimination of the stopper altogether can also be adopted. However, to protect a drive cable or the like of the industrial robot connected between the mounting base and the turning base, the operating angle of the turning base must be mechanically limited.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.